monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranking Council Election Page
On this page, you can apply to be on the Ranking Council! What's the Monster Legends Competitive Ranking Council? The MLCRC (yay, new acronym) is a group of MLCW members who get to decide together, in a specific Discord server, how monsters will be ranked. The Council always has a maximum capacity of 10 members. How does it work? Every time a new monster gets released, or every time a monster's rank needs to be fixed, all Council members decide together the rank of that monster (from OP to F). See more details here. Who is eligible to get on the Council? Everyone can join if they follow these rules: *Be a registered user on the wiki (so no "Anonymous Fandom User"s) *Have a Discord profile (it's okay, Discord is free) *Have at least 100 edits on this wiki *Have joined the wiki at least three months ago. *Must be at least level 60 on Monster Legends. Additional Notes *Being on the Council doesn't make you an admin. And being an admin doesn't automatically grant you a place on the Council. (Although most admins will be) *If you've already applied and failed, you'll have to wait three months before writing a new application. How do I apply for election? Create a new section named "(Your username)'s Election" and copy and answer the following questions in the dedicated section below: *What's your Fandom username? (Please link to your profile) *What's your Discord username? *How long have you been on this wiki? How long have you been playing Monster Legends? *How many edits do you currently have? *Why do you think you're qualified for being a member of the Council? *Any additional info? Then, copy this question below: "Do you vote for (username) to be on the Council?" (To learn how to vote for a user, look below) 3 weeks after that, votes are counted: * If you have at least 7''' "Yes", and you haven't had '''2 Admin "No", or 1''' Admin and '''2 regular user "No", or 4''' regular user "No", congratulations! You're on the Council. Write your username at the end of the "Members" list of the Monster Legends Council Page and here, and message Yoshijr to notify him that you’ve been elected. * If you have less than '''7 "Yes", or you have 2''' Admin "No", or '''1 Admin and 2''' regular user "No", or '''4 regular user "No", sorry! You're not elected this time. But don't worry, you can try again in three months! In the meantime, contribute to the wiki to increase your edit count, and continue playing Monster Legends to gain experience and knowledge of the game. How do I vote for a user to be on the Council? To vote for a given user to be on the Council, write "(your username): Yes." Below that user's election section. (You can add a little comment if you want, to convince others to vote for him too) Important Note: Do NOT imitate another user and vote for them. If you do, we will know. And you'll get banned for three months. If you start again, you'll be IP banned forever. And don't think that being an unregistered user will protect you. Note: You have to be a registered user to vote for someone. That's it! Good luck! Current Members 7 current members of the Ranking Council: * Yoshijr * Fallblade * Shadowstorm48 * Kyrem13 * Epikart * TastyCaik * WDLegendary Past Elections You can search for past elections here. You can also use the search bar at the top of the website. Type "Ranking Council Election Page/their name here". Current Elections BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN APPLY FOR ELECTION ON THE COUNCIL. WookieThere's Election * Hiya! I'm WookieThere! This is my profile. *My Discord username is WookieThere#6127. Feel free to friend me. *I've been on the wiki since August 17th of 2019, but I have been lurking long before then. I have also been playing Monster Legends for almost 5 years now (and have only recently started caring about being good). *As of writing this I have 350 edits (most of them are Improvements, but they are still edits). *I believe that I am qualified for the Council because of my unique view on rankings. I don't plan to overhaul the Ranking Council like I wanted to last time, I just want to be part of the discussion on the incoming monsters and the current ones that may or may not have gone up or down in value and need to be reranked. My main purpose in applying now is that I would like to argue for the raise of every single pierce monster by one rank. *Usually my opinions follow the current council's final decisions perfectly (I.e. Warmaster Sherezar). Also, it may not be relevant, but you all should go look at my Monster Improvements, Ideas, and Legendarifications as I am very proud of them. Oh, and I am currently in charge of the Top:Deniers page, so, yeah. Thanks for voting Pro Master666: I remember I voted no the first time around, but this time, I don’t know. Based on what I’ve seen in discord and some of your improevemnts and monsters, I’m going to have to vote neutral. You’re almost there in my opinion, I just need to see your work over the course of 1 week to vote on whether or not I think you should be in the council. One tip tho, actually edit and discuss more on the VR page instead of being on the improvements all the time. I know you’re trying to fix that, but if I am to vote yes, I need to see you active. Cnidathqua: Im afraid ima have to vote no for this one. I just haven’t seen enough from you. When you applied the first time, if I remember correctly (because im too lazy to look at the past election above) our main concern was that a we haven’t seen enough from you, and your hiatus after that attempt has left at least me wanting to still see more. Sure, I’ve seen a few arguments on discord, and a few here but I just feel like I’m not seeing enough. I agree with Pro Master - you need more real edits, not just improvements, and you have improved and are closer than you were but I still think you need more time and experiance, like mysel. However, keep growing and improving, and I might lean more to the side of yes in due time. Yoshijr: I'm also gonna have to vote no for this one. I have seen your arguments as to why you believe Grakon is better than Thalassa at denying and I'm just gonna say that they weren't that good. Also, seeing as you want all the pierce users to move up one tier even after Pierce was changed not to go through relics that apply shields makes me vote no.Category:Voting